Serenata per Sorella
by ciocarlie
Summary: Aku tidak akan bisa menangis walaupun aku tahu dia tidak ada lagi di sampingku sebelum aku bisa memainkan lagu ini didepannya... /naoto


Megami Tensei © Atlus

—

**Serenata per Sorella**

Inspirated from :

Serenata KHR Fandom

Warning: AU, OOC

—

Disebuah rumah tampak dua orang kakak adik yang sedang memainkan sebuah piano bersama-sama. Permainan berhenti ketika sang adik—perempuan berambut biru itu tampak salah memainkan salah satu bagian permainan itu.

"Ah, ini susah—" jawabnya menghela nafas dan tampak sedih, "—padahal usiaku dan kakak hanya terpaut 5 tahun, tetapi kakak jauh lebih pandai dariku..."

"Hei-hei, kau pasti bisa kan Naoto—" kakaknya tersenyum, mengelus kepala kecil adiknya, "—kalau kau bisa aku akan memberikanmu hadiah bagaimana?"

"Sungguh? Kau berjanji—" mengulurkan tangannya—kelingkingnya yang kecil, kemudian menunggu kakaknya mengaitkan kelingkingnya.

"Ya, aku berjanji..."

—**Serenata****—**

"...oto...Naoto...Naoto?" Suara itu tampak membuatnya—yang semua tertidur tampak terbangun dan menemukan pemandangan kereta yang tampak membawa mereka menuju kesebuah tempat. Ya mereka—ia pergi bersama yang lainnya ke Iwatodai. Bukan karena liburan panjang yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk kesana tetapi karena Naoto yang meminta mereka semua menemaninya.

"Maaf—aku membangunkanmu, tetapi kita sudah sampai..." Jawab sang senpai—Souji Seta yang duduk disampingnya sekarang.

"Ah tidak apa-apa senpai, maaf merepotkan kalian—sampai-sampai kalian harus pergi menemaniku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" Chie tampak tertawa dan menatap Naoto, "lagipula Souji hanya bisa datang dan menemui kita di Tokyo yang dekat dengan Iwatodai—sekalian saja."

"Tetapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ke Iwatodai—maksudku, kerumahmu yang dulu?" Yosuke tampak bingung awalnya mendengar Naoto yang memintanya dan mereka semua untuk menemaninya ke Iwatodai.

"Ah, tidak—hanya sedikit urusan..." Naoto mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun Souji tahu kalau ia memaksakan senyumannya itu. Dan ia tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab Naoto pergi ke Iwatodai—kerumah lamanya.

—**Flash Back—**

"Senpai—" Naoto yang sedang menerima telpon dari Souji tiba-tiba terdiam setelah memanggil namanya, "—kau ada hari sabtu dan minggu?"

"Eh? Tidak ada—kau mau mengajakku kencan Naoto?" Tanya Souji diiringi tawa yang terdengar ditelpon itu.

"Bu—bukan..." Wajah Naoto memerah—dan walaupun Souji tidak bisa melihatnya ia bisa menebaknya.

"Lalu ada apa kau menanyakannya Naoto?"

"Uhm—bisa temani aku ke Iwatodai? Kerumahku yang dulu—" Naoto tampak sedikit mengecilkan suaranya dan ragu. Souji tahu, dulu Naoto pernah tinggal di Iwatodai sebelum akhirnya orang tuanya meninggal dan ia diasuh oleh kakeknya.

"Ya—boleh aku tahu kenapa—"

"Hari sabtu adalah hari peringatakan kematian kakakku—" jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis. Dan Souji hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

—**Serenata****—**

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama dari stasiun untuk menuju kesebuah rumah yang cukup besar tua tetapi cukup terawat. Naoto, Souji, dan yang lainnya tampak memasuki tempat itu.

"Jadi ini rumahmu Naoto?"

"Ya—sudah 10 tahun aku tidak kemari semenjak aku ikut dengan kakek," Naoto mengambil kunci dan membuka tempat itu. Didalamnya, tempat itu sangat rapi dan juga bersih karena setiap hari seseorang membersihkannya.

"Wow, rumah yang bagus—" Kanji melihatnya dengan takjub begitu juga dengan yang lainnya yang langsung mengiyakan perkataan Kanji.

"Senpai semua boleh berkeliling dirumah ini—tidak apa-apa, entah bagaimana semua bagian rumah ini selalu dibersihkan entah oleh siapa..." Semuanya tampak melihat Naoto yang masih memaksakan untuk tersenyum, tetapi ia mengangguk dan berjalan melihat rumah itu. Tetapi tidak Souji yang masih berada disamping Naoto.

"Mau kutemani Naoto?"

"Senpai—" Naoto melihat kearah Souji yang tersenyum—ia mengangguk dan berjalan kesuatu tempat tanpa menatap kearah Souji. Mereka terus berjalan, hingga sampai disebuah kamar yang ada diujung lorong. Membuka pintu kamar—menemukan isi kamar itu hanya sebuah piano hitam yang mengkilat.

"Kamar ini—" Souji tampak diam dan menunggu Naoto yang bergerak menuju kedekat piano itu. Duduk disana dan menatap piano tua yang tampak sedikit berdebu itu.

"Dulu, aku dan kakak sering memainkan piano ini—" membuka penutu pianonya, Naoto tampak hanya tersenyum tipis sementara Souji berdiri dibelakangnya, "—ibu kami adalah seorang pianis, walaupun ayah dan ibu sudah berpisah dan memiliki keluarga baru masing-masing, ayah dan ibu memberikan waktu untuk kami bertemu setiap sebulan sekali..."

...

"Kami selalu memainkan piano bersama—"

...

"Tetapi—mungkin karena sifatku lebih mirip dengan ayah, pada akhirnya kakak selalu bisa memainkan piano lebih baik dariku...dan ia selalu memainkan sebuah lagu untukku setiap hanya kami berdua yang ada disini..."

—**Flash back****—**

Suara alunan piano yang jernih terdengar didalam rumah itu. Tampak Naoto dan juga kakak laki-lakinya yang mirip dengannya—yang sedang memainkan sebuah melodi piano. Naoto tampak menikmati, dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kakaknya.

"Bisa kau mainkan sekali lagi kak? Aku sangat suka lagu yang kakak mainkan—" Naoto tampak tersenyum lebar, menatap kakaknya yang berusia lebih tua darinya 5 tahun itu.

"Kau juga bisa memainkannya bukan?"

"Tetapi jariku tidak bisa menekannya dengan bagus seperti yang kakak lakukan—" Naoto tampak sedikit kecewa, dan mengerucutkan mulutnya, "—kakak bisa memainkannya sama hebatnya dengan ibu!"

"Jangan seperti itu—kalau kau berlatih keras pasti bisa lebih dariku, lagipula kau masih kecil," menepuk kepala Naoto sambil menatapnya, "bagaimana kalau seperti ini, kita bertemu 10 tahun lagi, dan kalau kau bisa memainkan lagu ini aku akan memberikanmu hadiah..."

"Kenapa harus 10 tahun, aku bisa saja belajar kalau aku mau!"

"Tidak bisa—harus 10 tahun lagi ketika kau sudah lebih feminim," jawabnya sambil tertawa membuat Naoto bertambah cemberut mendengarnya, "pokoknya, aku akan melihat bagaimana penampilanmu 10 tahun lagi dan permainanmu..."

"Ugh—bulan depan aku pasti sudah bisa memainkannya Minato-nii!"

—**Serenata****—**

"Aku tidak tahu—kalau itu adalah saat terakhir aku melihat kakak," Naoto tampak hanya tertunduk didepan piano itu, "keesokan harinya, kakak bersama dengan ibu pindah dari Iwatodai..."

...

"Kakak selalu benci ketika aku menangis—dulu aku orang yang cengeng loh senpai..." Naoto tertawa kecil dan tidak melihat kearah Souji, "hari ini adalah hari kematiannya, sekaligus 10 tahun tepat hari perjanjian itu...aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak. Aku tidak akan menangis, dan akan menangis kalau bertemu dengan kakak..."

...

"Tetapi—3 tahun yang lalu, mendengar berita kematian kakakku membuat semua yang aku harapkan menjadi musnah begitu saja..." Naoto tampak tersenyum sedih, "walau begitu, aku tidak bisa menangis—tidak akan bisa sampai aku bisa memainkan lagu itu didepannya..."

Suasana hening saat itu, dan Naoto tampak menghela nafasnya.

"Senpai—" tanpa menatapnya, Naoto berbicara dengan Souji yang berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa bergerak, "—kenapa kau yang menangis..."

Tanpa disadari air mata deras membasahi pipi Souji. Entah kenapa Naoto yang tidak menangis malah membuat sedih Souji setelah mendengarkan semua itu.

"Mungkin—karena kau tidak menangis Naoto," Souji menghapus air matanya, berjalan perlahan kesebelah Naoto. Mengelus kepalanya, dan mendorong agar ia menyender kebahu Souji, "kau sangat menyayangi kakakmu eh?"

"Mungkin memang sudah 10 tahun aku tidak pernah melihatnya," Naoto menutup matanya merasakan angin yang berhembus dari jendela, "tetapi aku selalu ingat dengan wajah, suara, dan permainan pianonya...dia adalah kakak yang hebat, selalu bisa diandalkan, dan selalu bisa melindungiku. Sifatnya yang ramah dan juga hangat—mungkin sifatnya hampir mirip denganmu senpai..."

"Kau adalah anak yang kuat—kakakmu pasti bangga..."

Dan Naoto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Suasana disana mendadak menjadi hening—tanpa seorangpun berbicara disana.

"Hei—mau memainkannya untukku tidak?"

"Eh, tetapi—"

"Ayolah, hanya sekali saja..." Pinta Souji membuat Naoto menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Souji tersenyum, melihat jari Naoto sudah bergerak dan memulai memainkan alunan piano itu.

—**Naoto's POV—**

Kau mendengarnya kak?

Lagu yang pernah kakak mainkan untukku, yang selalu diragukan kakak akan bisa dimainkan olehku. Aku akan memainkannya sekarang tepat pada hari perjanjian kita.

Aku tidak pernah lagi memainkannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu—ketika mendengar kalau kau meninggal dikota ini. Mungkin permainanku tidak sebagus kau, tetapi yang pasti aku sudah memenuhi janjiku padamu.

Aku ingin kau mendengarku bermain—

—Minato-nii...

—**Normal POV—**

"Aku bisa memainkannya," Naoto menghentikan permainan ketika lagu itu memang sudah selesai. Tiba-tiba, mendengar suara tepukan tangan membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan yang lainnya serta Souji berada disana.

"Whoa, kau pintar sekali memainkannya Naoto-chan!" Yukiko tampak kagum dengan permainan Naoto.

"Benar—walaupun aku tidak mengerti tentang musik, aku bisa merasakan permainanmu sangat hebat..." Yosuke menambahkannya membuat wajah Naoto memerah.

"Senpai—dan yang lainnya," Naoto melihat Souji yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik Naoto..."

...

_'Kakak...'_

"Terima kasih, teman-teman—" Naoto tersenyum dan menatap semuanya.

_'Kau lihat—mereka semua adalah teman-teman baikku...'_

—**Serenata****—**

Sore sudah menjelang dan semuanya tampak bermain diluar. Lagi-lagi hanya Naoto dan Souji yang berada diruangan piano itu. Menatap yang lainnya yang sedang bermain dibalik jendela itu.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja menjalani kehidupanku seperti semula—" jawab Naoto sambil membelakangi Souji. Berjalan mendekati Naoto, tiba-tiba kakinya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Eh apa ini?" Souji yang menunduk melihat sebuah panel yang terbuka dibawah piano. Menjatuhkan sebuah kotak dengan pita merah.

"Ada apa senpai?"

"Sepertinya kotak ini akan terjatuh dari bawah piano jika kau memainkan lagu itu—"

"Ini—" memberikan kotak itu, Naoto menerimanya, dan melihat beberapa lembar surat yang diikat dengan pita merah itu, "surat?"

_Untuk adikku, Naoto..._

"Senpai—bisa kau bukakan kotak itu?" Naoto mencoba membaca surat itu, Souji tampak sedikit bingung tetapi mengangguk saja.

_Kalau kau menemukan kotak ini, berarti kau bisa memainkannya dengan baik._

_Aku percaya kalau kau akan bisa menemukannya, karena kau adalah adikku..._

_Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa memberikan dan mendengarkan langsung permainan indahmu itu..._

_Tetapi aku yakin, kau bisa memainkan lagu itu dengan baik..._

_Mungkin—aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi setelah ini._

_Maka aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat untukmu, kau sudah bisa memenuhi janji kita 10 tahun yang lalu..._

_Aku berharap bisa melihat senyumanmu itu lagi—tetapi sepertinya tidak bisa..._

_Aku berharap bisa melihatmu yang masih cengeng dihadapanku..._

_Aku sangat berharap bisa melihatmu lagi Naoto—_

"Wah, sebuah kotak musik yang cantik..." Souji tersenyum melihat kotak musik yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Bisa—kau mainkan untukku senpai...?"

"Eh, baiklah..." Souji memutar kotak musik itu setelah duduk di kursi piano itu. Naoto bergerak, menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Souji.

Terdengar alunan yang sama dengan suara piano yang dimainkan Naoto tadi. Mengalun lembut seperti sebuah permainan piano.

_Kalau kau merindukanku, putar saja alat musik ini—dengan begitu kau akan tersenyum bukan?_

_Oh ya, aku belum memberi tahu tentang judul lagu ini ya?_

_Namanya—_

"Aku jadi ingin melihat judul lagu ini..." Jawab Souji sambil menutup matanya, mendengarkan lagu itu.

"Aku tahu—nama lagu ini..."

—**Flash Back—**

Suara alunan piano yang sama dengan yang dimainkan oleh Naoto terdengar dibalik salah satu ruangan di Gekkoukan High School. Tampak perempuan berambut hijau membuka dan menemukan anak laki-laki berambut biru sedang memainkan piano disana.

"Wow, Minato—tidak kusangka kau bisa memainkan piano sebagus itu," ia tersenyum dan mendekatinya.

"Ah, ini lagu spesial untuk seseorang—"

"Kekasihmu?"

"Bukan Fuuka," tersenyum lembut menatap perempuan bernama Fuuka itu, "untuk adikku..."

"Oh, apa judulnya?"

"Judulnya—"

—**Serenata****—**

"—Serenata per Sorella"

...

"Kau tahu apa arti Serenade kan senpai?" Naoto masih menundukkan kepalanya tidak melihat Souji.

"Sebuah lagu—yang diciptakan hanya untuk seseorang yang paling dicintai..."

"Serenata per Sorella—atau serenade untuk adikku...ia membuatnya pasti ia membuatnya untukku," Naoto menghela nafas berat, suaranya tampak bergetar, "...kakak bodoh... Aku ingin memainkannya didepan kakak, aku ingin menangis didepannya—aku ingin tertawa bersamanya...aku—" Naoto meremas kertas yang ada ditangannya, air mata jatuh begitu saja di pipinya yang selama ini kering dengan air mata, "—aku ingin bertemu dan berterima kasih pada Minato-nii..."

...

"Menangislah sekarang—" Souji memeluk Naoto yang masih menangis itu, "—kau sudah memainkan lagu itu dengan baik. Kakakmu pasti tidak akan perduli kau ingin menangis didepannya atau siapapun..."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan menutupinya, menangislah tidak apa-apa—" angin berhembus dengan kencang mengibas tirai yang ada diruangan itu. Souji yang menatap kearah jendela hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat sosok lelaki berambut biru berdiri tepat dihadapannya sedang tersenyum dan menatap mereka. Entah hantu atau halusinasi, "—ya kan...kakak Naoto?"

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan menghilang begitu saja seperti angin yang berhembus kala itu.

"Senpai?"

"Tidak—sudah tenang?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan menatap Naoto yang wajahnya hanya memerah dan mengangguk, "ayo kita kembali!"

_Hey Naoto, aku memang sudah tidak bisa mendengarkanmu bermain piano..._

_Tetapi, jika kau bertemu seseorang yang kau sayangi melebihiku—_

"Oh iya, kau tidak keberatan untuk memainkan lagu itu lagi untukku kan?" Souji tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Naoto.

—_mainkan lagu itu untuknya menggantikanku..._

"Aku akan memainkannya sampai kau bosan senpai..."

**Fail fic =_=" ada yang mau review? :)**


End file.
